Stupid Act ! Stupid Reaction !
by Hwan Tae Hyun
Summary: Zhoumi disuruh plng ke china oleh ortunya. bertemu dg henry yg mncari saudaranya dan berpura-Pura menikah dgn zhoumi . Zhoury fic yaoi !


::.:: Stupid Act, Stupid Reaction ! ::.::

.

::.:: Zhoumi X Henry ::.::

.

::.:: Chapter ::.::

.

::.:: Hwan Tae Hyun ::..::

.

::.:: Rate : T ::.::

.

::.:: 15 May 2012 ::.::

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, BL, Gaje, Abal, Typos, everything is possible in here DLL

::.:: Author POV ::.::

"Zhoumi hyung, ada seseorang yang mencarimu di lobi utama." Ucap seorang namja tampan dengan logat khasnya pada seorang namja berambut merah yang tengah duduk di meja kerjanya. Namja berwajah oriental bernama Zhoumi itu mengerutkan keningnya "Siapa yang mencariku Hae?" Tanyanya.

Namja yang dipanggil Hae itu mengangkat bahu "Aku tak tahu hyung." Ucapnya kemudian berlalu menuju meja kerjanya. Zhoumi sedikit membereskan beberapa berkas dimejanya kemudian keluar dari ruangan dengan tulisan Staff Utama dipintu masuknya itu.

::.:: O.O.O ::.::

Zhoumi melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut celana kerja berwarna abu-abu muda itu. Senyum mengembang diwajahnya ketika melihat seorang namja berwajah oriental mirip seperti dirinya tengah duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Hangeng ge." Panggilnya, membuat namja yang dipanggil Hangeng itu mendongak dan tersenyum padanya.

::.:: O.O.O ::.::

"Jadi ada perlu apa gege repot-repot datang dan menemuiku?" Tanya Zhoumi, mereka kini tengah berada diatas atap gedung pemerintahan itu sambil memandang ramainya jalan raya kota Seoul di siang hari.

Hangeng menghela napas "Tadi malam aku mendapat telepon dari Ibu dan Ayah," Zhoumi mengerutkan keningnya menatap Hangeng penasaran "Mereka bilang akan berkunjung ke Korea besok pagi." Lanjut Hangeng.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanya Zhoumi bingung.

Hangeng mendelik "Dengarkan aku dulu," ia menghela napas sejenak "Masalahnya adalah mereka kesini untuk membawamu pulang ke Cina." Zhoumi membelalakkan matanya "Gege, kau tahu kan aku sangat suka tinggal disini. Aku mati-matian belajar dan mengikuti ujian PNS hanya agar aku bisa tinggal disini." Keluh Zhoumi .

Hangeng mengangguk "Aku tahu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka bilang mereka takut kau tidak mendapat pasangan disini. Maka dari itu mereka ingin menjodohkanmu disana. Aku hanya sayang padamu makanya aku beritahu hal ini." Ucap Hangeng. Zhoumi tertegun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan jika sudah begini keadaannya?

::.:: O.O.O ::.::

Zhoumi berjalan gontai memasuki gedung kantor Imigrasi itu setelah sebelumnya mengantarkan kakaknya hingga masuk taksi.

"_Aish_~ _Kumohon_ _nona, aku benar-benar membutuhkan surat izin itu untuk berkeliling Seoul _. _Aku_ _harus segera_ _mencari_ _kakakku_. _Kumohon_ _berikan surat_ _izinku_." Suara seorang namja dengan bahasa Cina terdengar dari arah lobi. Zhoumi yang penasaran menengok sekilas dan menatap kedua yeoja yang saling berpandangan bingung, tak mengerti dengan ucapan sang namja.

Zhoumi akhirnya menghampiri pusat informasi itu "Ada apa ini?" Tanya Zhoumi. Namja itu menengok "_Kau_ _juga_ _orang_ _Cina_ _kan_?" Tanya namja itu. Zhoumi sedikit tertegun dengan pipi chubby dan mata jernih milik namja itu, namun sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk membuat namja itu tersenyum lebar _"Akhirnya, kumohon tuan bantu aku mendapatkan surat izin-ku. Aku harus mencari kakakku disini." _Ucap namja itu sambil menyerahkan map biru miliknya. Zhoumi meraih map itu dan membukanya _"Namamu Liu Xian Hua?_." Tanya Zhoumi.

Namja itu mengangguk semangat "_Benar, tapi tuan bisa menggunakan nama kedua ku Henry, Henry Lau."_ Zhoumi mengangguk singkat kemudian melanjutkan membaca isi data namja bernama Henry itu.

Zhoumi tiba-tiba mengerutkan dahinya kemudian menatap Henry _"Kau tidak memiliki keluarga keturunan Korea?" _Tanya Zhoumi. Henry tampak bingung dan menggeleng "_Apa itu masalah?" _Tanyanya.

"_Ya, ini masalah. Kau setidaknya harus memiliki satu orang yang sudah menjadi warga negara Korea atau keturunan Korea jika kau ingin tinggal dan menjadi warga negara disini, kecuali kalau kau ingin melanjutkan studymu di Korea." _Ucap Zhoumi, membuat raut wajah Henry murung. Ia meraih map dari tangan Zhoumi kemudian membungkuk _"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu tuan dan terimakasih sudah mau membantuku, aku pergi." _Ucap Henry, ia kemudian berjalan gontai menuju pintu keluar. Zhoumi tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, ia mengejar Henry dan menangkap lengan putih itu.

Henry sedikit terkejut dan menengok "_Ada apa tuan? Apa aku meninggalkan sesuatu?"_ Tanya Henry polos. Zhoumi menggeleng _"Tidak, tapi kurasa aku bisa membantumu,_ _ikut aku." _ Ucap Zhoumi kemudian menarik lengan Henry.

_"Ta-tapi tuan kita mau kemana?_" Zhoumi berhenti dan menatap Henry "_Kau bilang kau ingin tinggal di Korea dan mencari kakakmu yang hilang," _Henry mengangguk _"Kalau begitu ikut aku, aku akan membantumu. Dan ingat jangan panggil aku Tuan, panggil saja aku Zhoumi, gunakan sebutan 'gege' jika aku lebih tua darimu._" Lanjut Zhoumi kemudian.

_A/n: mulai dari sini Henry selalu bicara dengan bahasa Cina. Dan Zhoumi menggunakan bahasa Cina setiap kali berbicara dengan Henry._

::.:: O.O.O ::.::

"APA MENIKAH!" Henry terlonjak dari tempat duduknya, namja berambut pirang kecoklatan itu mengumpat dengan bahasa Cina-nya tak peduli dengan pengunjung cafe yang menatapnya bingung.

"Dengarkan dulu, kau tidak memiliki keluarga disini, kau juga tidak ingin melanjutkan sekolahmu. Satu-satunya cara kau harus mencari perusahaan besar yang akan memberimu surat permohonan penetapan karyawan, tapi lihatlah Seoul begitu besar. Kau akan mencari pekerjaan dimana? Sedangkan kau tidak bisa berbahasa Korea. Percayalah aku tidak akan mungkin berbuat macam-macam padamu aku mempertaruhkan nama dan jabatanku untuk membantumu saat ini. "

Henry terdiam, Apa yang dikatakan namja berambut merah didepannya ini benar. Dia tidak bisa berbahasa Korea, satu-satunya orang Cina yang dia temui disini adalah namja ini. Dan namja ini terlihat baik, jujur, juga lumayan tampan walau terlihat sedikit mesum, mungkin? Aish, tapi menikah dengannya?

"Jadi kumohon bekerjalah untukku, kau hanya perlu berpura-pura, Henry." Lanjut Zhoumi

Henry menghela napas panjang, dia tak ada pilihan lain lagipula dia harus segera mencari kakaknya dan pulang ke Cina "Emm sebenarnya aku agak ragu dengan keputusanku ini tapi, Baiklah aku setuju." Ucap Henry.

Zhoumi tersenyum lebar "Terimakasih, terimakasih kau sudah menyelamatkan hidupku." Ucap Zhoumi. Henry terkikik kecil "Baiklah apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Henry.

"Ah, benar. Begini, selama di Korea kau akan tinggal di apartemenku. Tenang saja, aku masih punya satu kamar kosong disana. Kau harus mengurus rumahku dari jam 6 pagi hingga jam setengah 9. Setelah itu kau bebas mau kemana saja, kau bisa gunakan waktu bebasmu itu untuk mencari informasi tentang kakakmu tapi ingat kau harus pulang sebelum jam 5 sore, kau mengerti?" Jelas Zhoumi, ia menyeruput capucino-nya sambil menatap Henry.

Namun seolah mengerti dengan tatapan Henry, Zhoumi pun berkata "Tenang saja, aku akan membayar upahmu."

Henry tersenyum "Terimakasih, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, tapi yang aku bingung kenapa harus menikah denganmu?" Tanya Henry sambil memotong waffle dipiringnya.

Zhoumi menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Sebenarnya, besok orang tuaku akan datang ke Korea. Mereka akan membawaku pulang ke Cina jika aku tidak juga menemukan pendamping disini. Sedangkan aku tak ingin pergi dari Korea, aku begitu menyukai kehidupan disini. Kau masih mau membantuku kan?" Tanya Zhoumi, Henry mengulum sendok makannya tampak berpikir "Tentu saja aku akan membantu, Kita akan saling membantu bukan? lagipula aku sudah berjanji aku akan membantumu tapi, masalahnya apa orangtuamu akan menerimaku? Aku kan namja sama sepertimu." Tanya Henry.

"Tenang saja aku yakin mereka akan menyukaimu, asalkan kau bisa masak mereka pasti menerimamu. Tentu saja kita akan saling membantu." Jawab Zhoumi.

Henry mengangguk mengerti. Zhoumi melirik kearah jam dinding, ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar 5 ribu won dan meletakkannya diatas meja "Sekarang ikut aku, kita harus segera pergi ke departemen kependudukan. Waktu istirahat hampir habis." Ucap Zhoumi menjulurkan tangannya kearah Henry.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Henry ia menyambut uluran tangan Zhoumi "Aku akan mengantarmu ke hotel untuk membereskan barang-barangmu, dan pulang ke apartemenku." Ucap Zhoumi menarik tangan Henry dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam mobil sport berwarna merahnya.

::.:: O.O.O ::.::

Zhoumi menghentikan mobilnya dibasement sebuah apartemen mewah "Apartemenku no 1516. Kodenya 14456." Ucap Zhoumi dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Henry.

Setelah membantu menurunkan beberapa barang milik Henry, Zhoumi masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya "Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kedalam. Aku harus segera kembali ke kantor, jam makan siang sudah habis. Kau bisa sendirikan?" Tanya Zhoumi.

Henry tersenyum "Tentu saja aku bisa." Ucapnya. Zhoumi mengangguk "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku akan pulang pukul setengah 5 hari ini." Ucap Zhoumi kemudian menancap gas menuju kantor departemen imigrasi.

Henry mengehela napas sebentar kemudian berjalan memasuki gedung bertingkat 25 itu.

::.:: O.O.O ::.::

"APA?!" Dan beginilah reaksi Donghae sahabat namja jangkung berambut merah itu terkejut dan memandang tak percaya ketika Zhoumi memberikan perintah untuk membuat selembar surat pendaftaran pernikahan palsu atas nama Tan Zhoumi dan Liu Xian Hua .

"Sst, jangan berisik. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini, karena aku tidak mau pulang ke Cina." Ucap Zhoumi setengah berbisik, ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan punggungnya bersandar pada dinding.

Donghae menatap secarik kertas itu bertuliskan nama namja itu sekali lagi. Ini nyata, Zhoumi pasti sudah gila. Tapi yang membuat dia kesal bukan hal itu, kenyataan kalau Zhoumi tak membicarakan masalah ini dengannya yang membuat namja mirip ikan itu kesal. Apa sekarang Zhoumi sudah tak menganggapnya sahabat lagi?, setidaknya itulah pikiran Donghae.

"Aish, setidaknya kau bisa membicarakan masalah ini denganku kan?" Akhirnya Donghae menyuarakan isi hatinya.

Zhoumi menatap sahabatnya itu "Aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar terburu-buru. Aku bertemu Henry di lobi utama tadi siang, berbicara dengan bahasa Cina. Aku kasihan padanya, dia jauh-jauh dari Cina ke Korea hanya untuk mencari kakaknya yang entah masih hidup atau mati tak peduli apakah dia bisa berbahasa Korea apa tidak." Jelas Zhoumi.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya dan tersenyum jahil "Hyung, apa mungkin kau menyukainya?" Tanya Donghae. Zhoumi membelalakkan matanya "A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Sudah kubilang aku merasa kasihan padanya, dan lagi dia bisa membantuku agar tetap berada di Korea besok." Elak Zhoumi.

'Pembohong' Batin Donghae ia menyeringai, "Jika kau tak menyukainya, kenapa tak kau ajukan saja permohonan penetapan kewarganegaraan sementara? Atau izin wisatawan mancanegara? Kenapa kau malah menyuruhnya tinggal dan bekerja denganmu? Yang jelas-jelas hal itu mempertaruhkan jabatan dan namamu di departemen ini." Tanya Donghae.

Zhoumi terdiam, Permohonan penetapan kewarganegaraan sementara memang tidak membutuhkan persyaratan rumit, Henry bisa tinggal maksimal 6 bulan di Korea sedangkan izin wisatawan mancanegara maksimal tinggal 3 bulan. Dengan itu saja Henry sudah bisa membantu Zhoumi besok sekaligus mencari kakaknya yang hilang.

"Kau menyukainya kan hyung?" Pertanyaan Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Zhoumi. Zhoumi menatap sahabatnya itu, kemudian menghela napas "Kau benar, kurasa aku memang menaruh banyak perhatian padanya. Aku tahu hal itu, tapi aku sengaja tidak mengatakan hal itu pada Henry." Ucap Zhoumi.

Donghae tersenyum "Syukurlah hyung, akhirnya kau menemukan pelabuhan hatimu juga. Aku berharap namja itu tidak pernah bertemu dengan kakaknya." Ucap Donghae.

Zhoumi mendelik "Ya ! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu." Ucap Zhoumi, dan keduanya tertawa bersama.

::.:: O.O.O ::.::

Zhoumi turun dari mobilnya, ia masuk kedalam gedung kemudian melirik sambil tersenyum kearah tangannya yang tengah menenteng beberapa belanjaan.

'Mulai hari ini hidup baru akan dimulai, tapi bolehkah aku berharap?' Zhoumi memandang angka digital berwarna merah diatas pintu lift itu, sedari tadi senyum terus mengembang diwajah tampannya.

CKLEK ! Pintu apartemen itu terbuka setelah sebelumnya Zhoumi menekan password dipintu masuknya "Aku pulang." Ucap Zhoumi, wangi masakkan menyeruak masuk kedalam hidungnya sesaat kemudian terdengar derap langkah mendekat dan seorang namja cantik terlihat berdiri didepan Zhoumi. Mengenakan kaus lengan pendek berwarna merah, celemek selutut berwarna merah muda dan celana jeans semata kaki.

"Zhoumi ge, kau sudah pulang. Sini biar aku bawakan tas kerjamu. Pergi mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat. Makanan akan siap sebentar lagi." Ucap Henry, ia meraih tas kerja berwarna hitam dari tangan Zhoumi. Henry menatap beberapa tas karton digenggaman Zhoumi "Perlu aku bawakan juga?" Tanya Henry, ia menunjuk tas karton ditangan Zhoumi dengan dagunya.

Zhoumi tersenyum dan menggeleng "Tidak usah, aku akan membawanya sendiri." Ucap Zhoumi. Henry mengangguk "Baiklah, sudah cepat mandi sana !" Jawab Henry.

Zhoumi menatap Henry dalam, membuat Henry sedikit salah tingkah akibatnya "Gege, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya Henry.

Zhoumi menggeleng kuat "Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Zhoumi, ia kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Henry yang menatap punggung lebar namja itu bingung. Entahlah, sekilas Henry melihat semburat merah di pipi Zhoumi sebelum namja itu berbalik.

'Dia baik-baik saja kan?' Batin Henry

::.:: O.O.O ::.::

Zhoumi keluar dari kamarnya, baju kantornya sudah berganti dengan kaus hitam lengan panjang dan celana selutut berwarna coklat. Ia segera meraih tempat duduk didepan meja makan, menatap penuh semangat pada masakan Henry yang sudah tersaji dimeja makan.

"Wah kelihatannya lezat sekali !" Ucap Zhoumi, pandangannya berbinar menatap makanan yang didominasi berwarna merah diatas meja makan itu.

"Oh Zhoumi ge, kau sudah selesai. Tunggu sebentar o-bent nya sebentar lagi selesai." Sapa Henry, ia sedikit melirik kearah Zhoumi kemudian kembali mengaduk udang yang diberi tepung itu didalam penggorengan.

Zhoumi hanya mengangguk, ia menatap Henry yang terlihat serius dengan pekerjaannya. Wajah manis dengan poninya yang diikat itu terlihat semakin imut dimata Zhoumi, sesekali Zhoumi tersenyum. Entah kenapa dia begitu mengagumi sosok Henry padahal mereka baru saja bertemu tadi pagi, benar-benar konyol.

"Zhoumi ge, kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Apa ada tepung diwajahku?" Tanya Henry menghampiri meja makan sambil membawa sepiring O-bent ditangannya. Zhoumi mengangkat alisnya, kemudian menggeleng "Kau hebat untuk seorang namja." Ucap Zhoumi mengacungkan jempolnya pada Henry, membuat Henry sedikit tersipu.

::.:: O.O.O ::.::

"Ah masakanmu benar-benar enak. Sudah lama aku tidak makan-makanan Cina dan masakanmu tadi, rasanya sama persis dengan masakan ibuku." Ucap Zhoumi, membuat Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya "Jangan memujiku berlebihan seperti itu, Zhoumi ge." Ucap Henry ia mulai merapihkan piring-piring kosong diatas meja makan.

Zhoumi tertawa "Aku tidak berlebihan, dan Hey ! Kurasa nama Zhoumi terlalu panjang. Panggil saja Mimi-Ge okay?" Ucap Zhoumi.

Henry menatap Zhoumi, kemudian mengangguk ragu "Bagus ! Perlu bantuan?" Lanjut Zhoumi, Henry menggeleng "Aku bisa sendiri, Mimi-ge." Jawabnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menonton TV sekarang. Kalau kau sudah selesai pergilah menyusulku." Ucap Zhoumi, ia tersenyum sekilas kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah meninggalkan Henry yang sibuk dengan beberapa piring ditangannya.

::.:: O.O.O ::.::

Zhoumi melirik Henry, yang berjalan mendekatinya. Kaus lengan pendek berwarna merah yang dikenakan namja manis nan imut itu ternyata bertuliskan 'I Love You' dengan gambar boneka beruang yang tengah memeluk beruang lain.

"Henry-ah duduk sini, ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Ucap Zhoumi, ia menepuk-nepuk bagian sofa yang masih kosong -Disebelahnya.

Zhoumi mengambil kantong belanjaan yang tadi dibawanya pulang dari atas meja ruang tengah. Ia mengeluarkan dua buah kaus berwarna putih, yang masing-masing bertuliskan 'He Belong To Me' dan keduanya memiliki gambar anak panah berwarna merah tua yang saling menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Ini apa Mimi Ge?" Tanya Henry, ia menatap tulisan 'He Belong To Me' diatas kaus yang diberikan Zhoumi padanya.

"Ini kaus pasangan. Jadi besok pagi orangtuaku akan sampai di Korea dan kemungkinan mereka akan mampir ke apartemenku, maka itu aku ingin kau mengenakan ini besok." Ucap Zhoumi, dan Henry hanya mengangguk dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu 'Bagaimana Zhoumi-ge bisa tahu ukuran badanku?', Batin Henry sambil mengamati baju itu, ukuran baju itu lebih kecil dibanding baju yang dipegang Zhoumi sekarang.

"Ah kemudian ini," Zhoumi mengeluarkan dus berwarna biru muda bergambar sebuah handphone layar sentuh "Ini, aku tahu kau tidak memiliki handphone. Jadi aku membelikanmu satu. Aku sudah memasangkannya nomor." Lanjut Zhoumi. Ia menyodorkan kotak handphone itu pada Henry.

Henry menjulurkan tangannya ragu-ragu "Tapi ge, aku bahkan baru kerja sehari dan kau sudah membelikanku macam-macam. Aku sungguh tak pantas menerimanya." Ucap Henry, ia menatap Zhoumi sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mendorong kotak yang tadi diberikan Zhoumi padanya.

Zhoumi menggeleng "Tidak ada kata penolakan, komunikasi sangat dibutuhkan saat ini. Jadi ambillah, anggap ini bonus harianmu." Ucap Zhoumi, ia kembali menyodorkan kotak itu pada Henry dan Henry hanya menerimanya dengan sedikit enggan. Henry membuka kotak itu dan mendapati, handphone berjenis sama dengan milik Zhoumi yang terletak diatas meja, hanya saja milik Zhoumi berwarna hitam sedangkan dia berwarna putih.

'Oh? Gantungan hp-nya sama persis.' Batin Henry, ia melirik HP Zhoumi dengan gantungan hati berwarna hijau muda sebesar lingkaran jari. Sama dengan gantungan pada HP yang diberikan Zhoumi padanya.

"Dan ini, satu lagi." Zhoumi kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas karton itu, kali ini lebih kecil dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Ini hanya sebuah kotak persegi berwarna biru tua. Zhoumi membukanya, ia kemudian mengeluarkan isinya dan memperlihatkan-nya pada Henry.

Henry terkejut "Mimi-ge, i-i-itu bukan untukku kan?" Tanya-nya. "Kau ini kenapa? Tentu saja ini untukmu, sini kemarikan tanganmu !" Zhoumi menarik tangan Henry mendekat padanya, ia kemudian memasangkan sesuatu pada jari manis namja imut itu.

Henry terdiam, tak dapat dipungkiri desiran halus terasa didadanya saat ini. "Ah, lihat ini pas dijarimu." Zhoumi tersenyum sambil memandang jari manis Henry yang sekarang terpasang sebuah cincin perak dengan berlian kecil ditengahnya yang bertuliskan Tan Zhoumi dibagian dalamnya. Henry tersadar dari lamunan-nya ia menatap jari tangannya sendiri, sekarang jari itu sudah tidak polos seperti biasanya. Zhoumi benar, cincin itu begitu pas dijarinya ia kemudian menatap Zhoumi.

"A-ada apa? Kau tidak menyukainya? Aku juga menggunakan cincin yang sama. Tapi, kalau kau tidak menyukainya aku bisa mengganti-nya dengan yang baru." Ucap Zhoumi.

"Cukup Mimi-ge,"

"Apa?"

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, aku akan merasa semakin terbebani jika kau memberikanku hal yang tidak bisa kubalas." Ucap Henry.

"Jadi, kau merasa terbebani? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf aku tidak tahu kau akan merasa seperti itu." Ucap Zhoumi, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya "Kalau tidak suka, kau bisa membuangnya. Aku tidak akan meminta balasan padamu." Lanjutnya, ia kemudian berjalan berlalu memasuki kamarnya.

Henry memandang sendu pada punggung lebar Zhoumi "Mimi-ge." Gumamnya.

::.:: O.O.O ::.::

:. Zhoumi POV .:

Bodoh, aku benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa aku berpikiran kalau dia akan menyukainya, benar tentu saja dia akan merasa terbebani jika aku yang masih tergolong orang asing memberikannya sesuatu yang berharga seperti itu. Zhoumi, kau benar-benar bodoh.

:. Author POV .:

Disisi lain Henry tengah berbaring diatas ranjangnya, tangannya teracung keatas memperlihatkan jari manisnya yang masih terpasang cincin perak itu "Apa yang ku katakan terlalu jahat ya?" Gumam Henry, ia terus membuka dan mengatupkan jari-jarinya.

"Aish~ bagaimana aku harus berhadapan dengan Zhoumi-ge besok?"

Henry kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya, ia dengan pelan berjalan keluar kamar. Henry terdiam sebentar didepan pintu kamar Zhoumi yang berada tepat disamping kamarnya, perlahan tangannya terjulur. Dengan pelan dan mengetuk pintu kamar Zhoumi 2 kali.

"Mimi-ge apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanyanya, namun tidak terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar.

Henry menggigit bibir bawahnya "Aku buka ya?" Lanjutnya, namun karena tidak terdengar jawaban Henry akhirnya memberanikan diri memutar engsel pintu.

Ia menatap gundukan diatas ranjang dibalik selimut, didalam kamar gelap itu. 'Zhoumi ge sudah tidur' Batin Henry yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Zhoumi yang setengah terbuka.

"Gege, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sakit hati dengan kata-kataku tadi. Aku hanya berharap kau tidak menghabiskan uangmu untuk orang asing sepertiku. Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya sangat senang dengan hadiahmu sampai-sampai aku lupa mengucapkan terimakasih padamu. Terimakasih, terimakasih banyak," Henry memberi jeda "Kurasa kau sudah tidur, sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Henry terlonjak, ia melihat gundukkan itu bergerak dan Zhoumi dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakkan keluar dari balik selimut.

"Mi-Mimi Ge, kau belum tidur?" Tanya Henry sedikit terbata. "Mana bisa aku tidur jika seseorang mengetuk pintu dan berbicara panjang lebar didepan pintu kamarku." Keluh Zhoumi.

Henry terkejut "Aku minta maaf !" Ucapnya sedikit berteriak namun terdengar nada bersalah dari suaranya dan Blam ! dengan cepat ia menutup pintu kamar Zhoumi, kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya.

Zhoumi terkekeh "Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Gumamnya. "Tapi aku lega, ternyata dia menyukai hadiahku." Lanjutnya.

:.: O.O.O :.:

Henry menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersandar dibelakang pintu. Henry bodoh, bagaimana wajahmu didepan Zhoumi-ge besok? Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya besok? Bagaimana aku harus bersikap besok?, Batin Henry ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kenapa aku mengatakannya? Itu karena aku berpikir dia sudah tidur. Lalu kenapa aku lari? Karena aku merasa malu padanya, aissh.. Apa yang akan dipikirkan Zhoumi ge besok padaku. Ah sudahlah, aku lebih baik tidur." Henry menggumam sendiri, tampaknya ia akan semakin gila jika terus saja memikirkan Zhoumi malam ini.

:.: To Be Continued :.:

Halo ! author tampan nan kece ini balik lagi. Kali ini Zhoury ya, ide ini udah lama terkubur dalam memori 2gb saya-_-, setelah ngubek-ngubek ketemu deh ^_^. Saya gak tau bagaimana prosedur kewarganegaraan disana. Jadi apapun yang saya tulis diatas, anggap aja bisa dan bener ada ya. Tapi khusus untuk fic ini aja-_- .

Tadinya ini Oneshot, tapi kayaknya bakal panjang jadi saya pisah deh. Dan, fict ini ada kemungkinan ke M, kaka

Kenalan yuk ! follow aja di MK_asONE

Terakhir, PLEASE TINGGALIN REVIEW !. Entah itu bash, kritik, pujian dsb saya terima dengan lapang dahi kok *eh-_-


End file.
